future_agentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Neil Suzuki
Dr. Neil Suzuki is a sixty year old man who was involved with the Navy for over forty years. He is voiced by YouTube user martialmichael126. Personal Background Dr. Suzuki was born on June 30, 2005 in San Fransisco, California and joined the Navy at the age of eighteen. He was stationed at Silver Base, Washington for four years, then traveled around the country helping develop technology for the military. Dr. Suzuki believes in a military dictatorship, in which political leaders may be appointed and kept in place by the military. He has been married to his wife, Valerie Suzuki, for five years. Dr. Suzuki was a suspect in the assassination of ten military officers, but was proven innocent. Appearance Dr. Suzuki is a caucasian male who stands at 183 cm and weighs 67 kg. He has messy gray hair and very pale skin. His eyes are red, however, after the massacre, Dr. Suzuki lost one of his eyes after he was shot in the face. He now wears an eye patch to cover up his injury. He is very thin and underweight. Personality Dr. Suzuki is a very short-tempered individual who does not like anyone getting in the way of his work. He is uptight, strict, and unloving. Dr. Suzuki does not see his wife as a lover, but rather an accomplice. Dr. Suzuki is very dedicated to his work and feels superior to others who look down on him. He has the confidence to carry out any plans he develops. Dr. Suzuki is not perceptive of others emotions and feelings. Interests and Other Information Dr. Suzuki was stationed at the Navy Base In Silver Base, Washingon for four years, where he was routinely made fun of for his political views and physical ability. This is believed to be the start of his bitterness towards other people. On March 3, 2064, Dr. Suzuki was dishonorably discharged from the Navy at the Future Agents Base in Seattle, a prime meeting point for all military officers. During this resignation, he shot and killed all ten military figures in the room. Dr. Suzuki met his wife, Valerie, at a nightclub in Seattle, where she worked for many years. After meeting Dr. Suzuki, she left her job and moved in with him, relying solely on his income. Despite her loving him, he does not return any affection. Dr. Suzuki's interests are very limited. As he focuses all of his efforts on his plan to overtake the military, he does not have the time to partake in any activities. It is rumored that he enjoyed war simulators while growing up as a child. Dr. Suzuki was never fit for active duty abroad, but he used his brains to serve his country. He helped develop prime military technology to help in the efforts of the Great War. In the Movie Dr. Suzuki is the main antagonist in Future Agents the Movie. He was dishonorably discharged from the Navy and decided to form his own radical group, Conglomerate Suzuki. He is the mastermind at developing plans, while he has his wife do all of the field work. Dr. Suzuki makes minimal appearances until the very end. He is constantly competing against Segment FA-0129 , while trying to remain secretive. His actions caused Admiral James E. Karner to reopen Case-Suzuki .